


kinktober 2019 - day 6

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, M/M, That's it, but it is sebaciel so warnings still apply, nothing fucking happens in this fic i'm sorry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: "I can't be seen with marks.""You won't," Sebastian says, and his fingers tighten in Ciel's hair. "You asked me to clear your schedule. I can only assume my lord wishes to remain sick in bed for the day."





	kinktober 2019 - day 6

Ciel never makes it an order, when he looks Sebastian in the eye and says, "Kiss me."

And still, Sebastian complies.

It's early morning, after a restless night he doesn't want to think about. "Clear my schedule," he'd said, and then reached for Sebastian's arm. He's not fool enough to believe that his strength alone can pull Sebastian into bed with him, but he also knows Sebastian isn't fool enough to refuse.

Sebastian is so gentle with him, as per Ciel's instruction; placing light kisses along Ciel's jaw, holding him without restraining him, nothing but a warm body and a calming presence. Ciel does not reciprocate, lying back with eyes closed and letting out only the softest of noises on occasion.

Until they pass a certain point, some secret threshold, where Sebastian starts to open his mouth, his kisses growing open and wet, his teeth scraping against Ciel's skin. Ciel does not stop him.

His hands move to Ciel's hair, tugging carefully, guiding his head back to further expose his neck. Ciel cries out in pain as Sebastian's teeth sink into his flesh, a wordless gasp that he can't hold back. It sinks into him like venom, paralyzing his limbs for far too long before he comes to himself and tries to push Sebastian away.

"I can't be seen with marks."

"You won't," Sebastian says, and his fingers tighten in Ciel's hair. "You asked me to clear your schedule. I can only assume my lord wishes to remain sick in bed for the day."

Ciel could tell him to stop, could tell him to never touch him again, could keep him out of his sight for the rest of his life until his final day of reckoning.

Instead, he says nothing, and Sebastian takes that as a cue to keep going, biting down on the same spot until Ciel can't hold back a shout. He still does not order Sebastian to stop.

Sebastian leaves dark bites all down Ciel's neck, moving slowly down to his chest in the open vee of his nightshirt. He can't imagine what he must look like right now, being all but devoured and showing little to no resistance, marked in a way far less permanent—though only somewhat less scandalously—than he already is.

And then, as soon as he starts to feel like one enormous bruise, Sebastian becomes soft once more, almost chaste in his actions. The dull ache of Ciel’s skin becomes a not unpleasant tingle of sensation.

Ciel relaxes completely as Sebastian gives him a final peck on the cheek, and then holds Ciel close to his chest. Ciel curls in on him, letting himself be held by his protector, his piece, his butler. 

He listens for a heartbeat, and finds none.

The silence is soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for kinktober updates and my rapid descent into hell as i try to keep up with this challenge!


End file.
